To Their Own Devices
by Rosehrulez
Summary: What happens when you take a bunch of random Pokemon and put them all in a PC? Awesome randomness, of course! Join my team as we all go on random adventures! Rescue missions, living chairs, and random references to franchises await in this hilarious fanfic! (Inspired by Reevee21's WGDitPC. You rock, Reev)
1. Enter the PC

Nidorino looked confusedly at the area that were now in. "Dudes, what just happened?"

"You're in the PC," the author explained. "As the title suggests, I'm leaving you to your own devices-"

"But we don't HAVE a DS!" Chikorita objected.

"I don't mean that kind of 'device,' and yes you do." the author face-palmed. "But don't worry; I'll be here when I'm needed for fourth-wall-breakiness in a certain plot." She winked and disappeared.

Fennekin sat nearby, eating a bag of chili-cheese Fritos. "So, what now?"

"I guess we start our official PC-adventure by exploring this place," Sylveon shrugged, using one of her ribbons to steal a couple chips from Fennekin.

The group was in a large somehow, with rooms for just about everything imaginable. Gaming rooms, storage rooms, fourth wall rooms for when it was necessary to break the fourth wall, and rooms with portals to take the group anywhere. And that was just scratching the surface.

"So we have a DS..." Chikorita immediately started playing a game.

Nidorino shrugged. "Well, this place isn't so bad." He casually took a chip from Fennekin's bag.

**Author's Note: Yeah, this is kinda bad so far. But trust me, it gets better in the later chapters. Read&Review, Fave&Follow, Comment, Rate, Subscribe-**

Fennekin rudely interrupted the author. "What are ya, an obsessed YouTuber?"

***sigh* Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story in the later chapters.**


	2. ToD part 1

"Hey guys!" Chikorita said. "Let's play Truth Or Dare!"

"Okay," said Zorua.

"Let's do it," said Sylveon.

"I'm in!" said Fennekin.

"Why not?" said Nidorino.

The author came in from one of the Fourth Wall rooms. "Woohoo, I'm playing too!"

Since Chikorita suggested it, we decided to let her go first. "Truth."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sylveon asked.

"Nope! Okay, Zorua's turn."

Zorua laughed. "Dare," he said.

"I dare you," Chikorita said. "to turn into a dancing banana and sing Peanut Butter Jelly Time to Pikachu!"

Zorua crept up on the Pikachu, as a banana. "PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" he shouted and started dancing.

Pikachu, confused and startled, Iron Tailed the tricky fox Pokemon.

"That was so worth it!" Chikorita laughed as Zorua crawled back to the group, bruised and somehow with a black eye.

"Okay, my turn." the author said. "Dare."

Sylveon grinned evilly.

The author came out of the changing room with a large pair of underpants on her head. "How long do I have to keep this on?" she asked.

"Until someone addresses you as, 'Yo, dude, what's up?'" Sylveon said.

"But don't worry, it'll only be BRIEFLY!" Zorua joked.

"Anyways, back to the game!"

**So all's well that ends well, for everyone except the author. Will anyone ever say "Yo, dude, what's up?" and allow her to take the underwear off her head? Find out as the journey continues!**

"Who are you, the narrator?" Fennekin rudely interrupted, again.

**Yes I am. **


	3. Fennekin Revealed (not part of the ToD)

**Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while. I'm at my aunt's house out-of-state so, yeah. Sadly, I cannot make ToD part 2 yet, because reasons. And, before we get to the good stuff, I wanna thank Reevee21 for mentioning me in one of her chapters. You can not imagine how "OADFHADLKJGHAER THIS IS SO FLAMING EPICCCELOWITHAKJDTRH KWUETH S" I was. And, I guess she's right, I DO write similar to her. (If you see this, do you think I'm being any at all copyright-violaty? Hope not) So, yeah-  
><strong>Fennekin rudely interrupted the author (she does that a lot). "Just get on with the story!"**  
>Okay, Fenny.<strong>  
>"Don't call me that."<br>**Touchy.**

Fennekin glared at the door. There it was. She let out a small howl and raced toward it. Past her seemed to rush the hallways, bathrooms, the polka-dotted carpet, a pink-and-white ribbon?-

"OWWWW; SYLVEONN!"

Sylveon shrugged. "Sorry, Fenny."

"Sokay."

So wait, it's okay if Sylveon calls you Fenny, BUT NOT ME?

"Stay out of this."

Touchy.

"SO, anyway," Fennekin said. "I was just going to the Fourth Wall room. Mind if I, y'know, get out of this ribbon and go?"

Sylveon moved her ribbony fur and let Fenny-"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"-Touchy. Sylveon moved her ribbony fur and let _Fennekin_ go. "By the way, why is it called a fourth wall room?"

Fennekin snickered to herself. Her friend was clueless! "Uh, it was invented by, ur, Joseph Forthwall."

Sylveon shrugged. "The more you know."

Fennekin slammed the door once she was in. "Perfect..." she growled. "Everything's going perfect. The foolishly foolish fools and their foolery don't even suspect it. They know nothing about the fourth wall or the power it contains. I, however, know, and only I-"

Besides me.

"Ahem. Only I, besides the author, can control its power. Although the author abuses it, like, all the time."

Hey!

"Anyway," Fennekin, of course, ignored the author. She paced back and forth. "I can control its power, as I am demonstrating by talking to you about my plans. I mean, who talks to THEMSELVES, amirite?" She leaped onto the bed for effect. "With the power of the fourth wall, mixed with my awesomeness, I have the ability to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! And from there, I'll forge my way into Super Smash Bros 4. And then my ultimate goal shall be accomplished. I shall be the coolest Kalos starter! No more 'nu but Greninja is so cool, Froakie rules, blagady blagady blap,' No more of that! Just Fennekin. Fennekin! I shall be popular, and I shall have ALL THE POWER! Haha, hahahaa, haahahahaha, HAHAHAAAA, HAHAHAAA, **HAHAHAHAHA, ****YAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHH-"**

Sylveon walked into the room. "Uh, are you okay?"

Chikorita was next to her. "And who are you talking to?"

"Uhh, I was just..." Fennekin's face got red. "I was just talking to this... spot on the floor!" Her face went back to normal as she pointed to an actual black-and-red spot on the floor.

The spot suddenly grew, and turned into none other than Zorua. "You have laughing issues. Seriously." With that, he trotted out.

**Again, sorry I'm not updating much. But once I go back to my home state, I'll update WAY more often! ...Hopefully before Fennekin tries to take over the world.**

"IT WILL HAPPEN I TELL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Zorua looked at her. "You need therapy."

**She does.**


	4. ToD part 2

**Finally back! Sorry guys. Lots of craziness going on irl, so. But finally, Truth or Dare 2 is here!**

"Okay," Roseh, still with underwear on her head, said. "Now is Zorua's turn. I dare you to tell an embarrassing secret."

Zorua looked at the other Pokemon and gulped. "My middle name is Maria."

Everyone, duh, laughed. But what was Zorua's last name then? That was to be revealed never.

"Now Roseh, I dare you to take the underwear off your head!"

"I can't," Roseh said. "One; nobody said Yo dude, what's up. Two; pretty sure this thing is GLUED TO MY FACE!"

Sylveon chuckled. "I glued it!"

Zorua Maria turned into a bottle of glue remover. "Yo dude, what's up?"

The author Roseh rubbed Zorua on her face. "HUZZAH! Okay, I think that's enough ToDing for now."

"So, now what do we do?" Chikorita asked.

"DANCE PARTY!"

Roseh turned on the radio.

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Trai-ner dream_

_The way you level up_

_I can't save_

_Let's play and play and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When the Poke Ball rocks_

_Just one catch_

_Now I have more data_

_In my 'dex_

_Let's catch 'em all and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

**Hope you enjoyed this. I promise I'll be uploading more often soon.**


	5. From the Random Mind of Purrloin

**Bold **words = Purrloin talking

* * *

><p>Purrloin sat on a chair.<p>

**Chikorita, keep that camera steady!**

Chikorita groaned. "Well it's kinda hard to hold a camera with dinosaur feet!"

***Ahem* Anyway, hello, viewers of the FFDotNet world! This is Purrloin, with our first installment of "PURRLOIN'S RANDOM MIND!", a show where I say what I have on my mind! Yai!**

**First off,**

**Link's only weakness would be a door that only opens if you say "Open." VISUAL AID!**

In that instant, Purrloin put on a green Link hat and walked toward a door.

**Hya! ... Hyaa! ... HYAAH! HYA! HYA! HYA!**

She walked back to the chair. **See what I mean?**

**Now anyway, next thing I shall consider, Do I always land on my feet?**

She walked to the edge of a large cliff (Don't ask how a cliff is in a PC). Chikorita followed her with the camera, since that was the only way the camera could capture it.

**Chikorita, if you may?**

"Ya sure?"

**Just do it!**

"Razor Leaf!" Chikorita sent a flurry of leaves toward Purrloin. The push of the leaves was strong enough for it to push Purrloin off the cliff.

_**AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

PURRLOIN fainted!

*LATER*

***le wrapped up in bandages* Conclusion: A Purrloin DOESN'T always land on her feet.**

**Next question to consider: Can a Beedrill play rock paper scissors? VISUAL AID!**

Purrloin brought in a Beedrill. **Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot! *le chose scissors***

The Beedrill, unable to shape its stinger hands into anything, left them how they were.

**Scissors cuts paper! I win!**

She pushed the Beedrill out of the room.

"AAAAAH!"

**Oh yeah, I should've told it about the cliff.**

**Well, that's all for this installment! Stay tuned for next time when I'll consider three more random thoughts! Goodbye!**

Chikorita ended the video.

* * *

><p>A Word From Roseh (What I'm calling the last part of every chapter where I say something. Yay!)<p>

Ah, that crazy little Purrlion. I can't wait to write her next installment. Well, don't forget to review our chapter!

Fennekin: And the next time you play Pokemon XY, choose FENNEKIN as your starter! Because together, the world shall crumble under THE FENNEKIN EMPIRE!

What?

Fennekin: Uh, nothing! Just... Look, a crying knife!

You scare me sometimes.

Fennekin: No, really, a crying knife!

Chikorita: Guys, why is this knife crying?

Knife: *Turns into Zorua* YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH CHOPPED UP ONIONS IN YOUR FACE! *Runs off*

Fennekin: Yeah Roseh, it's me who scares you. -_-;


	6. Hour of the Living Chair

All was actually quite calm in the PC.

Until...

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

Purrloin ran all over the PC, not looking where she was going. Eventually, Fennekin stopped her by Tackling her and pinning her down. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF JOSEPH FORTHWALL ARE YOU DOING?" she demanded.

"I- I- I just saw the scariest thing online!"

"Well, what was it?"

"That... if a Chikorita left taco crumbs on a chair in a PC on July the 31st before 10 PM, the chair would come to life and terrorize everything!"

"...Wow, that's oddly specific." Pikachu noted.

"AND..." Purrloin continued. "Earlier today, Chikorita dropped her taco on the chair! It probably left some of its crumbs there..."

"Well it wasn't my fault! It's hard to hold a taco with dinosaur hands!" Chikorita retorted.

"Well how hard do you think it is for me to use a computer with paws?!" Purrloin demanded.

"AND HOW DOES A MAGIKARP EVOLVE INTO A GYRADOS?!" Zorua shouted.

_"HOW DOES ANYONE HERE DO ANYTHING?!" Nidorino shrieked._

_**QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**_

Everyone obediently stopped as Roseh stormed into the room. "Now what is going on? Owait, scratch that. Since I wrote this, I know exactly what's going on."

"You wrote what?" Pichu asked.

"Nevermind that. Purrloin, I'm pretty sure that that thing online was just a joke. Nothing could be true that's THAT oddly specific."

"If it isn't true..." Zorua said. "Then what's that over there?"

A swivel chair that was in the gaming room rolled toward the group. It revealed a large mouth on the back, with rows of leathery teeth.

Suddenly, one of its legs struck out and grabbed Fennekin by the tail. It dragged Fennekin toward it, closer... closer... and even closer.

Zorua watched, not in horror, but in preparation. _I knew this day would come._ He walked up to it. "Stand back, guys." He told his friends. "I've been preparing for this moment all my life."

**_To be_****_continued..._**

* * *

><p>A Word From Roseh<p>

Okay, this chapter has been slightly darker than the others. But so dramatic, right? Trust me, you won't want to miss part two, which I'm gonna post tomorrow.


	7. Battle of the Living Chair

**_Flashback to the previous chapter..._**

A swivel chair that was in the gaming room rolled toward the group. It revealed a large mouth on the back, with rows of leathery teeth.

Suddenly, one of its legs struck out and grabbed Fennekin by the tail. It dragged Fennekin toward it, closer... closer... and even closer.

Zorua watched, not in horror, but in preparation. I knew this day would come. He walked up to it. "Stand back, guys." He told his friends. "I've been preparing for this moment all my life."

_**Back to the present...**_

Zorua pulled out a blue double-lightsaber. He spun it rapidly in his paw as if it were a baton, then released it. It flew toward the chair, and pieces of leather and plastic went about.

Zorua turned off the lightsaber. Now it was time for hand-to-hand... well, hand-to-armrest combat.

The chair finally knocked Zorua down, after hours of combat. Zorua looked up at the somehow-menacing appliance. Was his fate gonna be like that of Fennekin's?

"Zorua, return!" Roseh called.

The Tricky Fox Pokemon raced back to the group.

"Now, it's my turn," Roseh said bravely. She reached into her pocket.

"Master Ball, go!"

The pokeball sucked the chair up and then started rocking.

1.

2.

3.

*click*

Gotcha! CHAIR was caught!

"Wait, what about Fennekin?" Chikorita wondered.

The Master Ball opened again.

Fennekin raced out of it just before it closed back up. "Gosh, that's by far the craziest digestive system I've ever been in... Long story."

"And as for our little chair here... I'm going to call him Gibbers!" Roseh declared.

"Really, that's the best you could think of?" Fennekin asked.

"What, do you have something better?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then Gibbers it is! Come out, boy!"

Roseh threw the ball again and Gibbers came out. "...Well that was something," the chair said.

And now Gibbers the Swivel Chair is a recurring character of TToD. :D

* * *

><p>A Word From Roseh<p>

Yay happy ending!

And don't ask how we were able to catch a chair. We just could. *le shrug*

Note: Because of special reasons, a Bonus chapter will be added later today! :D *If you've seen Reevee's second Meatball War chapter, then you may have a _tiiiny_ idea what I'm talking about) ;)


	8. BONUS CHAPTER: Into Box 15

The super duper epical Fennekin was chilling around, long after the others were asleep. Suddenly, her phone started _beep-beep-beep-beep_ing, which meant she was getting a call. She quickly answered it.

"Fennekin, is that you?"

The fox-like Pokemon blinked after hearing the voice. "Reevee's Gulper Eel? What are you doing?"

"Well, I was hoping things wouldn't get this bad, but after our latest chapter, Reevee actually started REQUESTING OC'S to help out!"

"That's crazy!"

"I know! So she needs you ASAP, or What Goes Down in the PC could be destroyed forever!"

Fennekin thought about it. _Well, I guess if I do something good, people will be less prepared for my FENNEKIN EMPIRE! ...Why do I always say that in all caps? _"Tell Reevee I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Le epic preparation scene<p>

Fennekin slipped into a super cool ninja suit. Then she put a bunch of throwing stars, smoke bombs, and grappling hooks in a pocket. She grapple-hooked out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so they said they're in Box 15, Special..." Fennekin muttered to herself as she got on her laptop. "There we go."<p>

Withdraw Pokemon

- FENNEKIN

FENNEKIN has been withdrawn from the PC.

Insert Pokemon

Box 15 "Special"

- FENNEKIN

FENNEKIN has been inserted.

Fennekin put a paw to her head. Transferring from box to box hurt! She sniffed around for clues of where exactly the Pokemon's house.

"Is that a...?" She looked at a large box-like thingy on the ground. "This is one of their old complementary microwaves!" She grabbed a complementary toaster strudel from the complementary microwave and continued.

Later she came across a Slime and a diamond pickaxe. "Treecko must've been here..."

The Slime did its best attempt to nod, then did its best attempt to point in a certain direction.

"Thanks."

"*Slime noises*"

After running across other things like a piece of Charizardite, a leftover Dorito Burrito (Which Fennekin then proceeded to eat), and Celestial Bronze Pencil shavings, Fennekin finally found the quite large house where the WGDitPC crew lived.

She scratched on the door, then came in. After quite a while of searching through rooms and meatballs, she finally found Reevee.

"I have arrived."

* * *

><p>A WORD FROM ROSEH<p>

Huge thanks to Reevee21 for agreeing to use Fennekin as a borrowed OC in her own PC story. And also huge thanks to Toon Link, who suggested the idea of this chapter. You two rock, everybody rocks, life rocks, the world rocks, and Geodude is a rock.

Thank you. Thank you very much.


	9. Rescue Lassies and Meowthy Thoughts

BEFORE-STORY NOTE: I just want to point out to everybody that Fennekin is a-okay. She is in another PC box with Reevee and the gang, but we're still in touch thanks to Video Pokechat. And guess what? She's been nice enough to teach my other Pokemon how to break the fourth wall.

How the fudge can Fennekin interrupt the author when she's not even here? "They may know how to control the power, but they still can't overthrow the future-empress. And why are you still saying 'interrupted'? We agreed that I was your co-host!"

Oh yeah. Anyways, to the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Oh, I didn't realize forth wall breaking was so simple!" Chikorita said. She was Video Pokechatting Fennekin. "Just one question: What does Joseph Forthwall do?"<p>

"Oh, he's the guy who cleans up after you break it." Fennekin coolly answered.

Suddenly, Sylveon ran into the area. "Guys, this is an emergency!"

"What?" Chikorita asked. "Is little Jimmy down in the well?"

"Yeah!" Sylveon said. Wow, who knew, amirite? "We need to get Lassie!"

"But Lassie's training!" Fennekin said from the PokePad screen.

So Roseh came in. "Okay, I'll bring her in here."

_**LASSIE was deposited into the PC.**_

And there stood the cutest level 5 Growlithe you ever did see. Lassie raced to the well.

Everybody else, duh, followed her.

Lassie stood at the well and barked. "Growl! Growl! Growlithe!"

"Uh, what?" Roseh said.

"How can you not understand what she's saying?" asked Purrloin.

"I just caught Lassie yesterday! Newly-caught Pokemon can't talk! Why else wouldn't Gibbers have any speaking lines yet?"

"Or maybe you're just a bad author who forgets about other Pokemon." Zorua suggested.

I don't forget about other Pokemon!

"Well what about Pikachu and his little sister Pichu?" Chikorita added. "I don't think we've even established the fact that he _has_ a little sister Pichu!"

Ugh, forget that guys, there's a Jimmy in the well!

"But really, you can't understand Lassie?" Sylveon asked.

"Yeah!" Roseh said. "You see, _this _is why I wanted to kidnap Team Rocket's Meowth; to be the Pokemon translator/negotiator! ...Actually, I just wanted Meowth because he rocks. Like, really rocks. Like, really _really _rocks. Like, really really really _really-_"

"Forget that Roseh, there's a Jimmy in the well!" Zorua shouted.

"ACK!" Fennekin shouted through the PokePad that Chikorita apparently brought with us. "The furball's saying that Pikachu's sister Pichu's in the well. ...So _that's _why Roseh never established the fact that she exists, because she's in a well!"

Yes, exactly.

"So, how do we get her out?" Purrloin wondered.

"Growlithe!" Lassie barked, holding a soaking-wet Pichu by the scruff in her jaws. Actually, since there was a soaking-wet Pichu's scruff in her jaws, the bark sounded more like "Grwwlmf!"

"She's saying that while we were all 'yapping about', she saved Pichu," noted Chikorita.

"It so would've been cooler if it were Meowth translating that," Roseh got sidetracked one again, lost in thinking about the epic Scratch Cat. "Because he rocks. Like, really rocks. Like really really _really-"_

_"WE GET IT!" _shouted everybody but Gibbers and Lassie who couldn't talk, and Pichu who was just plain confused.

* * *

><p>A Word From Roseh<p>

I like Meowth.

"I see," Fennekin said.

I mean, he's awesome! I mean, he's a cat, and he like _talks! _In the cutest little voice too!

"But we talk," Fennekin said.

But you're just in a humble *cough*awesome*cough* girl's fanfiction. Meowth is canon!

"If you say so."

*Hugs a plush Meowth* Yay Meowth!

"Yep, and I'm still the one who needs the therapy. *sweatdrop*"


	10. BONUS CHAPTER: Ice Buckets Are Bad :(

The group sat by the well, minutes after the last chapter took place.

"Well Pichu, what were you doing in the well?" Sylveon asked.

"I'll tell you that in a second, since this is only a bonus chapter. Yes, Fennekin taught me about it too. But you should see something, Roseh." Pichu showed Roseh the newest chapter of Reevee's story.

"The Ice Bucket Challenge? Is she crazy!?" Roseh said out loud as she read the shenanigans of her and her Pokemon.

"Don't forget the bottom part." Nidorino said.

"_**I HAVE TO DO IT? IS SHE CRAZY!?"**_

"Yes, but in a good way. Now go." Chikorita said.

"Growlithe growl," Lassie said, still unable to talk.

Zorua turned into a camera. "Lassie said 'This I gotta see', and I happen to agree."

Grumbling, Roseh went and got a bucket of icy water. "Welp, here goes."

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Roseh yelped, breaking the ears of everybody who heard...read.

Fennekin, viewing through the video chat, laughed as she saw Roseh run around, and eventually rubbing on Lassie like she was a towel.

"Growl growlithe," Lassie said.

"Well, who are you gonna nominate?" wondered Chikorita.

"...Fennekin." Roseh smiled evilly.

Fennekin gasped. "But I'm a fire-type!"

So this should be fun...

* * *

><p>A Word From Roseh<p>

Water hurts. :(


	11. An Epic Prologue to an Epic Adventure

"Okay, Pichu," Fennekin stormed up to Pichu. (since she wasn't in Reevee's last chapter, she had some time to be at home) "We got you out of the well. We did the Ice Bucket stuff. We listened to Roseh's horrible spoiler-filled blab about the anime!"

"Well it isn't THAT horrible," Chikorita said. "I kinda have a thing for that Ash kid. Hehehe"

"SPOILER ALERTS!" Fennekin hissed. (Foxes can hiss?)

"It's not spoilers, IT'S JOHTO!" Roseh shouted back.

Fennekin groaned. "Anyways. Pichu, enough messing around. What were you doing in that well!?"

"Well..." Pichu started.

"Well?"

"Yes, that's a well." Gibbers the Chair said.

"You talk!?" Lassie asked.

"YOU talk?" Roseh jumped.

"Yes, I talk, you talk, we all talk, now CONCENTRATE!" Fennekin snapped. "Pichu, explain."

"Well, I was strollin' along. Y'know, being a Pichu and stuff. But then I come across this awesome shiny thing, and I ran after it, and I fell down the Mystery Well."

"Mystery Well?" Roseh asked. "You can't name stuff without my permission!"

"Watch us." Fennekin said. She padded up to a random rock. "This is now the Rock of Significance."

"BUT THAT ROCK'S NOT SIGNIFICANT AT ALL!"

"Well it is now!"

"Okay. :("

"Can I throw the Rock of Significants in the Mystery Well?" Pichu asked.

"Not now." Fennekin said. "Now what was this thing you were after?"

"I couldn't get a good enough look at it." Pichu shrugged. "But it was all sparkly and cool. We should get it!"

"I sense a multi-chapter quest," Roseh grinned.

* * *

><p>A WORD FROM ROSEH<p>

Well, there IS gonna be a multi-chapter quest coming up, but I won't give any details about it.

Fennekin: Because you don't even know?

It takes time for an author to think of ideas!

Fennekin: I guess.

What awesomeness will Pichu discover? What will Fennekin be doing in her "international star" adventures? How significant and mysterious can a Rock and a Well be?

Fennekin: We'll find out _later..._

Lassie: Guys, I just discovered the Seaweed of Ultimate Power!

SEAWEED ISN'T ULTIMATELY POWERFUL!

Lassie: Yes it is!


	12. An Epic Start to an Epic Adventure

"I think the thing fell in the Mystery Well while Lassie was getting me out..." Pichu said, looking down the well.

"I told you!" Roseh facepalmed. "That well is not a mystery!"

"Well, it kinda is," Lassie said. "When I was rescuing Pichu, I remember there being a lot of doors under the water, so if you held your breath or had some sorta oxygen supply, you could open one and probably go somewhere else."

"So we gotta go down," Roseh said. "But how...?"

"I got it!" Chikorita said as a light bulb turned on above her. "How is a light bulb working outside? Anyway, you know how Water-types are weak against Grass-types because grass absorbs water? Well maybe I can do some of my awesome grass attacks and absorb all the water, so we don't have to worry about drowning. And so Fennekin can come too!"

"That's a good idea, Chiky!" Pichu said.

Roseh laughed a bit at Pichu calling Chikorita "Chiky".

"Okay Chikorita, are you ready?" Roseh said.

"Yep!" Chikorita smiled.

"Okay, let's use Sunny Day, so maybe the water will evaporate faster!"

The sun seemed to get hotter. A LOT hotter. At least it would only last for five turns.

"Okay, um, let's try Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita sent a flurry of leave to the water, and the leaves seemed to absorb it.

"Okay, finish with a Solar Beam!"

Chikorita paused for a moment, taking in the sun's intensified energy. Then she released it all out in the well. Almost all the water was gone now.

Roseh wiped off some sweat. Sunny Day was still in action. "Ugh... now use Tackle twice on the Rock of Significance."

"Not the Rock!" Fennekin said.

Chikorita did as she was told. The Rock of Significance suffered very few injuries.

"Okay, now how do we get down there?" Roseh wondered.

"Let's use the Seaweed of Ultimate Power as a rope so we can climb down!" Purrloin suggested.

"Not the Seaweed!" Lassie said.

"And then we can continue to the deeper mysteries of the Mystery Well!" Zorua added.

"Not the Well!" Pichu said. "Oh wait, yeah, the Well."

"But first we need supplies." Roseh said.

**PREPARATION SCENE**

Roseh brought some Poke Balls, some Great Balls, some Ultra Balls, some Master Balls (Even the epical Roseh does the Missingno glitch. You don't have to worry about her wasting her stuff on chairs), some Dusk Balls, some Love Balls, some Heavy Balls, some Dive Balls, some Net Balls, some Level Balls, some Moon Balls, some Friend Balls, some Fast Balls, some Premier Balls, some Timer Balls, some Nest Balls, some Luxury Balls, some Heal Balls, and some Quick Balls. (Aka, every ball except for the Repeat Ball and the Poke Balls that are only usable in certain areas or situations)

Fennekin brought her awesome ninja stuffs. Just cuz.

Purrloin brought food. Lots of food.

Zorua brought exploring supplies. Pikachu brought a toy for Pichu. Nidoking brought hang gliders. Chikorita brought the Rock of Significance.

**ACTUAL ADVENTURING TIME**

"What, is that rock going to be our Helix Fossil?" said Lassie, who was all dressed up in a cute Indiana Jones-esque outfit, like everybody else.

"Oh my gosh, it should!" Chikorita said.

"Ugh, no, Twitch references!" Fennekin groaned.

"I've always been more a fan of the democracy." Sylveon shrugged.

"So are we gonna be the ones who type 'down' on the ledge, or are we gonna be accomplishing stuff?" Roseh asked. "Let's move it!"

Chikorita Vine Whipped the well, and everybody climbed down her vines. Because Lassie was NOT gonna let them use the Seaweed of Ultimate Power to climb down. (In case you were wondering, Chikorita forgot Tackle as soon as she could learn Vine Whip. Tackle's underrated.)

"Are you sure about this?" Fennekin asked.

"Yeah, there's water RIGHT THERE!" Purrloin hugged the vines in fear.

Chikorita sighed, shook her vines furiously, then dropped the shaken-up Fennekin and Purrloin.

The fire and cat Pokemon tried to climb up the walls as soon as they realized what was happening.

Chikorita climbed down the well using her vines for balance. Then, because she's so nice, she Razor Leaf'd the rest of the water away.

"So which door should we go through?" Zorua asked. He turned to Pichu and Lassie, who had already been down here, as you guys know.

Pichu shrugged. "I dunno. There was too much water. I couldn't go anywhere without shocking myself."

Lassie also shrugged. "I was just focused on rescuing Lassie. The only door I went through was that one-" she pointed to one with a flight of stairs drawn on it "- to get out. And Pichu, you'd shock yourself anway."

"I guess I would-OW!" Pichu said as she shocked herself.

"Well I guess the only way to find stuff is to go through ALL the doors." Roseh said.

"ALL the doors?" Pikachu asked.

"ALL the doors," Roseh repeated.

"OOH, I like this door!" Fennekin pointed to a door that had a picture of a flame and a wand on it. So the team walked in.

**A WORD FROM ROSEH**

And that was the first part of our adventure. And no, I didn't waste my only Master Ball on Gibbers. Thanks, Missingno!

I hope you guys out there will enjoy the rest of the [number] chapters. And before Fennekin accuses me of being a bad author, I DO know what I wanna do with this mini-plot.

Fennekin: But you let her throw me in a well! With WATER! Don't you know how low my HP got?

Don't worry. You get your revenge soon.

Fennekin: Ooh, hehehehehe...


	13. An Epic Part 2 to an Epic Adventure

The crew walked into the room with the flame and the wand drawn on the door. The room seemed ablaze on one half, fire everywhere. The other half of the room was pink and had a mysterious feel to it.

"Ah~, Perfect for a fire/psychic type," Fennekin sighed. "Let's go!"

"Um, you can go on ahead," Chikorita stood outside the room. "I'll catch up with you later."

"No!" Roseh said. "We have to stick together!"

"Nuh-uh" Chikorita shook her head quickly.

"Don't give me that." Fennekin dragged Chikorita into the room. "You throw me in a wet well, I throw you in a hot room."

Chikorita groaned. "You can lead a fox to water but you can't make it think."

"Well I DID say Fennekin would get her 'revenge' this chapter," Roseh said as everybody walked through the fiery room.

"I know!" Pichu said. "I'll sing to pass the time!"

And then she started to sing a somewhat-bad Pokemon parody.

_"Snubbull goes woof, Skitty goes meow_

_Fletchling go tweet, And Rattata goes squeak_

_Miltank goes moo, Froakie goes croak_

_And the Donphan goes toot_

_Ducklett say quack and Luvdisc go blub_

_And the Seel goes ow ow ow_

_But there's one sound~ that no one knows~_

_WHAT DOES DELPHOX SAY?"_

As Pichu sang, the group made it to the pink part of the room.

"This place is so mysterious and psychic-y!" Fennekin said. She looked at a stick and put it in her tail. "Look guys, I'm a Braixen!" She stood upright and held it in her paw. "Now I'm a Delphox!" Then she put the stick back down. "And now I'm a Fennekin again!"

"You aren't usually this hyper, Fennekin," Roseh said. "What's up with ya?"

"I don't know," Fennekin laughed. "I guess it's something about this room that would make a fire-type or a psychic-type feel absolutely _wonderful!"_

"Well I don't feel as good, you know," Chikorita moaned, surrounded by the fire.

"Well who cares about you?" Fennekin asked.

"And she's back," Zorua said.

"Hey look, there's another door!" Purrloin said. "There's a... it looks like a drawing of an ocean on it. And there's a drawing of a fishy too."

"Well let's go!" Roseh said.

"ICHANGEMYMINDIHATETHISPLACELETSLEAVENOW" Purrloin shouted, up in a tree as it turned out the room was full of water.

"Move Purrloin, you're on my branch!" Fennekin scratched Purrloin.

"Stop that!" Purrloin attacked back. Then the two were attacking each other.

Pichu just swam along, singing her parody.

_"Small red eyes, pointy nose_

_Chasing Raichu, burning holes_

_Tiny arms, up the hill_

_Suddenly you're standing still_

_Your fur is orange, so beautiful_

_Like Arceus in disguise_

_But if you meet a friendly Ponyta_

_Will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-orse?_

_How will you speak to that Po-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

PIII!"

She stopped as she was electrocuted. "Ugh, is there by any chance an electric room anywhere nearby?"

"Well, there's a lightning bolt on this door," Nidorino said, already at the end of the watery room. "Hurry up, guys!"

Fennekin and Purrloin were still fighting over their dry spot.

"RAZOR LEAF!" Chikorita sent a flurry of sharp leaves at them.

_Snap!_

_Crash!_

_FENNEKIN and PURRLOIN fainted!_

Roseh put Fennekin and Purrloin in their Poke Balls (Don't ask how Poke Balls work INSIDE the PC) and continued with the others as Pichu finished her song.

_"The secret of Delphox, ancient mystery_

_Somewhere deep in the tall grass I know you're hiding_

_What is your cry?_

_Will we ever know?_

_Will it always be a mystery, what do you say?_

_You're my guardian Arceus, hiding in the grass_

_What is your sound?"_

**A WORD FROM ROSEH**

So our heroes have successfully (aside from Fennekin and Purrloin) crossed a fire, psychic, and water room and are on their way to an electric one. And surely enough, Pichu will have more fun Pokemon parodies for the group as they continue on.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

Fennekin: What are you, the narrator?

I thought you were hurt!

Fennekin: Well the PC's IN a Pokemon Center. Besides, someone's gotta be your co-host, steal from the weak, defend the rich, give to the Fennekin.

I don't think you're saying it right.


	14. An Epic Part 3 to an Epic Adventure

Pichu strolled around happily in the electric room, singing another parody.

_"Twinkle twinkle little Cleffa_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Coming from the moon so high_

_Like a Pokemon Diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little Cleffa_

_How I wonder what you are"_

Pichu felt better in this room, because instead of just her making a fool of herself and getting electrocuted, EVERYBODY was.

"GYA!" "Ow!" "Afadjklh!"

"Roseh, where's the next door?" Purrloin asked, being electrocuted repeatedly.

"I don't know... can't move..." Roseh said, paralyzed.

"I made it!" Pikachu said heroically. "The door has a drawing of... I don't really know... Well let's see what is."

After a long time of trying to move, getting electrocuted, being paralyzed, trying to move again, and getting electrocuted again, they finally made it to the next room.

The room was awfully dark. Purrloin could see just fine, but the others had a bit of trouble. Namely Fennekin, who was screaming and running all over the place.

"Calm down, Fennekin. This place isn't that bad," Purrloin said, walking along calmly.

"That's easy for you to say; you're a dark-type cat!" Fennekin groaned.

Purrloin grabbed Fennekin by the tail and dragged her the rest of the way.

"Ow, careful!" Fennekin complained. "Psychic-types are super weak to dark, you know!"

"Okay guys," Roseh said. "I think I found the door, ur, well it was somewhere over heeeeeeeeeeeee-" Her sentence was cut off as she fell.

"I think she found it," Fennekin shrugged.

"We should go after her!" Chikorita said, racing toward where she had last heard Roseh's voice.

**A WORD FROM ROSEH**

Hi! I'm not giving away where I fell, because spoilers and stuff. Now, think about this:

They've been in rooms based on fire, water, electricity, psychic stuff, and the dark. Seeing a pattern here? ;)


	15. An Epic Parody for an Epic Adventure

Chikorita, followed by the others, walked into the room that Roseh had fallen into.

"Hi!" Roseh waved. "About time you made it. What took you so long?"

"Well first of all, the room was PITCH-BLACK," Fennekin said. "Second of all, Reevee needed me and Pichu for a musical chapter thingy, so wehad to put the chapter on hold."

"Understandable," Roseh nodded. "Well come down here! It feels nice."

The Pokemon came in. On the half they and Roseh were on, it was full of grass and plants. The other half was solid ice, perfect for skating.

Pichu squeaked with glee. The grass meant she couldn't shock herself, and the ice was just beautiful. "Guys, stand back," she said. "I feel a huge parody coming on."

The Pokemon and Roseh obediently stepped aside, letting Pichu have the room as her stage.

"Music?"

Roseh turned on her radio. A certain familiar song from Frozen came on.

"Perfect."

Pichu walked to the ice half and started.

_"The room glows white in the well tonight_

_Not a figure 8 to be seen_

_An ice rink of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The ice is shining like this happy song inside_

_Can't keep it in; Arceus knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the Pichu you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know~_

_Well now they know~~!"_

Pichu started skating around in cute pink ice skates.

_"Let it go, Let it go_

_Just wanna skate in my pink socks_

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Turn away and close the Box_

_I don't care what they're going to say~_

_Let the storm rage on..._

_The bolts never bothered me anyway"_

She accidentally shocked herself, "ow", then ran over to the grass side.

_"It's funny how some happiness_

_Makes every storm seem small_

_And the shocks that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all~~"_

"Yeah, because grass resists electricity," Chikorita noted.

"Let her continue," Destiny hushed.

_"It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the Thunder and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!"_

She went to the ice half and spun around.

_"Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the storms in the sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

"Because if I did, I'd get electrocuted," Pichu laughed.

_"Here I stand, and here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on~"_

The others watched in amazement as Pichu made a fortress out of her own electricity.

_"My thunder flurries from the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in shocking fractals all around_

_And one bolt electrocutes like a lightning's blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go! Let it go_

_I'm as free as the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That imperfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand, in the Well of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The bolts never bothered me anyway"_

Roseh and the others applauded.

"Come on guys! I can't be the only one having fun!" Pichu beckoned them over.

"Look! I'm making a snow angel!" Fennekin was in a snowy area, melting snow to create the angel without much effort.

"Wait, since this is Pokemon, wouldn't it be a snow Arceus?" Roseh asked.

"Dunno."

"Fennekin, you know what melted snow is, right?" Purrloin said.

"Yeah, sure I do, it's... AAHH!" Fennekin ran back to the grassy area.

"At least I'm not a fire-type and can't melt it," Purrloin skated gracefully with her claws.

Zorua kept his balance fairly good, Roseh kept falling, and Chikorita was failing Bambi-style.

"Guys, I think there's one more room left!" Sylveon said. "And this door has a cute little bow on it. I can't wait!"

So everybody skated to the end, where the last room was.

**A WORD FROM ROSEH**

Every good story needs a Frozen parody.

And if you didn't get the pattern by now, here's the rooms they've already been in:

Fire, Water, Electric, Psychic, Dark, Grass, Ice ;)


	16. An Epic Part 5 to an Epic Adventure

Sylveon's eyes lit up when she saw the room.

It was pink. Very pink.

There were ribbons and banners everywhere, stuffed animals lining the room, and a lot of bows.

"This is a Sylveon's dream!" Sylveon said as she ran around. "Whoever lives here must have great taste! ...Wait. Who DOES live here?"

"I don't know," Roseh said. "Before you mentioned it, I was so caught up in the excitement I didn't even consider somebody LIVING here. Especially since this is a well."

"So the well IS mysterious!" Pichu said.

"For all you know , Roseh, the rock COULD be significant!" Fennekin added.

"So does that mean my seaweed has ultimate power?" Lassie asked.

"No, Lassie, your seaweed is just weeds from the sea."

"No, it's 50% sea, 50% weeds."

"Who cares about the seaweed? _I_ think we should see who owns this place," Roseh said.

"Good idea," Chikorita nodded.

They looked all around the room, calling, to see who would show up. But nobody came.

"Guys, there's one last room!" Pikachu said.

"Maybe the person who made this is in there," Sylveon said.

Roseh opened the door, to reveal...

"Ee... vui..."

"An Eevee?" Roseh muttered.

The Eevee came closer to Roseh, to reveal her sparkling white fur.

"A _shiny_ Eevee?!"


	17. An Epic Conclusion to an Epic Adventure

"A shiny Eevee?!" Roseh looked at the small little Eevee.

"What are you doing in here?" Sylveon asked.

"Well..." the Eevee squeaked. "Miss, can I see that radio?"

"Sure, and my name's Roseh," Roseh gave the radio to Eevee, who put it on yet another famous Frozen song.

_"Roseh?_

_Do you want a shiny Eevee?_

_Let's leave this well and play_

_I don't have a trainer anymore_

_He kicked me out the door_

_And then he went away_

_I used to have a buddy_

_But now I don't_

_I wish he would tell me why_

_Do you want a shiny Eevee?_

_I don't just have to be an Eevee"_

Eevee started running around the pink room as she sang.

_"Do you want a shiny Eevee?_

_Or Acro Bike about the well?_

_I think that some playtime is overdue_

_I've started talking to the rocks and the gravel"_

"Hey, that's our rock." Fennekin grabbed the Rock of Significance.

Eevee continued.

_"It gets a little lonely_

_All these Eeveelution rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by_

_*mouth tongue clicky noises*_

"Wait, I don't understand," Roseh said. "Your Trainer threw you down here?"

"No, let me finish."

_"My trainer put me in an old field_

_He doesn't know where I've been_

_I found your backyard and then your well too_

_But then I saw Pichu_

_Fall down in_

_I was going to help her_

_But then she came up_

_And pushed me down the well"_

"The rooms here were mostly empty, but I fixed them so they'd match every Eeveelution." Eevee said. "Didn't you notice?"

"Well..." Roseh muttered. "Let's see... there was fire... psychic... water, grass, electricity, dark, ice, fairy... Ooohhh! I get it!"

"Oh, and Eevee," Pichu said. "I didn't mean to push you in. It was an accident. I fell down looking to see what you were."

"So Eevee must be the shiny thing!" Sylveon said.

"Well Eevee, wanna join us? It must be lonely in here." Roseh asked.

"Sure!" Eevee squeaked.

"Good thing I brought my Poke Balls," Roseh smiled. "I was hoping to use them on a Suicune or something, but oh well." She lightly tapped a Friend Ball on Eevee's head.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_*click*_

_Gotcha! EEVEE was caught!_

Roseh spun around and held the poke ball Ash Ketchum style. "YES! I caught a shiny Eevee!"

"Don't do that," Fennekin said.

Roseh let Eevee out. "Come on, the exit's this way."

**Time lapse...**

"Thanks Roseh!" Eevee smiled.

"All in a day's work for Eevee Person," Roseh said.

"Eevee Person?" a couple of her Pokemon muttered.

"Yes. Sylveon and I didn't want to say it until later, but I am the co-author of the Heros of Eeveelution fanfic that Smashstuff and I came up with. And Sylveon's my little sidekick." Roseh pet Sylveon.

"I'm not a sidekick," Sylveon said.

"YOU'RE Eevee Person?!" Eevee gasped. "Awesome! I've already followed the story on the site!"

"If you have, then, you know the motto right?" Roseh asked.

"I sure do know the motto!" Eevee smiled.

"Not the motto!" Sylveon said. "Now we're gonna have to do it!"

"Yes we do, Sylveon," Roseh agreed. "Eevee, shall we?"

Eevee took the role of Glaceon Boy, as he wasn't currently there.

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make it double!_

_We blast off at the speed of light!_

_We're not leaving without a fight!_

_Glaceon Boy!_

_Eevee Person!_

_Sylveon, that's right_

Everybody applauded, except for Sylveon.

**A WORD FROM ROSEH**

So now we have a shiny Eevee on our team. Yay! Make sure to follow and fave SmashStuff and his Heroes of Eeveelution story. And make sure to fave/follow me too!


	18. Enter Mudkip and Bulbasaur!

_BULBASAUR was deposited into the PC._

_MUDKIP was deposited into the PC._

"Ooh, we have new Pokemon!" Purrloin purred.

"Yeah. I decided my Kanto and Hoenn starters deserved to join the fun," Roseh said.

"So we have a starter from every generation but 4 and 5," Lassie barked. "Why's that?"

"Cuz I've never PLAYED gens 4 and 5."

"Oh."

Mudkip walked up to Fennekin. "I herd you leik Mudkips!"

"No, I DON'T like Mudkips," Fennekin facepalmed.

"But, EVERYBODY leiks Mudkips!" he said.

"No, Mudkip," Fennekin stated. "The only starter I like is me. ...And Chikorita's okay too. But not Mudkip."

Mudkip growled with anger.

_MUDKIP used MUD-SLAP!_

_It's super effective!_

_FENNEKIN'S accuracy fell!_

"MY EEEEEYES!" Fennekin, with mud in her eyes, ran around the room, screaming.

_MUDKIP used Tackle!_

_A critical hit!_

_FENNEKIN FAINTED!_

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to be a crit," Mudkip laughed.

"Urrr... . "

Meanwhile, Bulbasaur and Chikorita were playing catch, using Vine Whip to toss and catch a rubber Ducklett.

"Rawr!" Lassie jumped up and caught the Ducklett.

Purrloin grabbed the Ducklett and gave it back to the grass-types. "Oh, why must you be so dog-like? ...Wait. Dog-like?! EEP!" She ran off, Lassie chasing her.

Pichu rode on Mudkip like he was a horse. "So you're really immune to my electricity?" she asked, amazed.

"Yep! That's what the Ground type does for ya." Mudkip laughed.

"Wait," Roseh popped in from nowhere. "Mudkip doesn't get the Ground typing until it evolves."

"Uh oh..." Pichu said.

_PICHU accidentally used THUNDERSHOCK!_

_It was super effective!_

_MUDKIP fainted!_

"Wait, how do you faint INSIDE a PC?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Don't question it," Roseh facepalmed.

A while after both Fennekin and Mudkip recovered, Fennekin had gathered all the starters to her room.

"Okay, let me make this clear," Fennekin said. "_I_ am the best starter, and you must do everything I say. I shall have all the power as your leader and anybody who violates my laws will be-"

_BULBASAUR used STUN SPORE_

_FENNEKIN was paralyzed! She may be unable to move!_

_MUDKIP used MUD-SLAP!_

_It's super effective!_

_FENNEKIN fainted!_

Bulbasaur and Mudkip high-fived. Then they and Chikorita walked out of the room and Fennekin was no longer in charge of them.

A WORD FROM ROSEH

So yay, we have more characters here! These new guys will be fun, don't you agree?

Mudkip: I herd you leik Mudkips!

Indeed I do! *hugs Mudkip*

Bulbasaur: Don't forget about me! *joins the hug*

Pikachu: Yay, starter group hug! *also hugs*

Chikorita: Don't forget about me! *huggy*

*Meanwhile, in Fennekin's room*

Fennekin: Still can't move... Guys?... Come on!... I like hugs!... Hello?


	19. Random Stuff Because Wynaut? xD

"YES!" Fennekin shouted. "It's working!~"

Sylveon ran up to her. "Fennekin, what is it?"

"Look HERE!" Fennekin showed Sylveon the laptop, which was on the Bulbapedia page about Super Smash Bros 4. "See where it shows the Poke/Master Ball Pokemon? FENNEKIN is in the list! I did it, Sylveon! I made it to SSB4!"

The two girl Pokemon hugged while squealing and jumping up and down.

"I'm one step closer to being the coolest Kalos starter! And then I'll be the coolest starter EVER! And then I'll be the coolest POKEMON ever, and then I'll RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAAAH! NOTHING CAN STOP MEEEE!"

Mudkip walked into the room upon hearing the laughter, giving Fennekin a weirded-out look.

"Uh, I mean..." Fennekin said. "Look! Pichu found Narnia!"

"No I didn't," Pichu tilted her head, confused.

"Sure you did! Hehehe..."

...

**MEANWHILE...**

"BARK!"

"No."

"BARK!"

"No."

"BARK!"

"No."

"BARK!"

"Lassie, you're not a dog!"

"Yes I am. BARK!"

"Ah, forget it."

"BARK! But wait! The readers don't know who you are!"

"I'm Chikorita."

"There we go. Bark!"

**ALSO MEANWHILE...**

Roseh was running around asking her Pokemon if they believed in ghosts.

"Nidorino, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yes."

"Pikachu, do you believe in ghosts?"

"No,"

"Then that white hand on your shoulder? _It's not real._"

"WHAT? *spins around frantically to look at his shoulder*"

"*TROLOLOLOLOLOL* Purrloin, do you believe in ghosts? :D"

"STAHP!" That was from everybody.

**LATER...**

Bulbasaur and Zorua were derping.

"Herp." Bulbasaur said.

"Derp." Zorua said.

"Herp."

"Derp."

"Herp."

"Derp."

"Herp."

"Derp."

"WHEE!" Pichu Thundershocked both of them.

"Owiee!"

**A WORD FOAM ROSEH**

Well this was a random chapter xD But yes, Fennekin IS in SSB4! When I found out from a friend, I freaked out. xD

But does that mean Fennekin is any closer to reaching her goal?

Fennekin: Yes, it does!

Mudkip: Now?

Sure, why not?

_MUDKIP used MUD-SLAP!_

Fennekin: No, stop doing thattt! *runs off*


	20. Chapter Twenty Not-So-Special Special!

"Oh, we're on chapter 20 of our story already?" Roseh noticed that this was indeed chapter 20. "I feel so happy! How can we celebrate?"

Nobody answered. Nobody was paying attention. Everybody was in the kitchen, playing _Go Jump Off A Cliff!: The Extreme Version of Go Fish._

"Got any sevens?" Purrloin asked.

"Go jump off a cliff," Chikorita said.

Purrloin went over to the cliff and jumped. "WHEEEEEEEE!" Five minutes later, she appeared back in the kitchen and drew a card from the deck. "Your turn, Lassie."

"Got any 10's?" Lassie asked.

...

...

...

"TAKE IT! I never loved it anyways!" Zorua shoved his card toward Lassie.

"And Zorua Maria Isabella is out of cards!" Fennekin announced. "So, he loses!"

"Darn," Zorua said. "And I thought we agreed you'd never reveal my last name!"

"Sorry," Fennekin shrugged.

Roseh came in. "Did you NOT hear me? WE'RE AT TWENTY CHAPTERS!"

"That's not that big of an accomplishment," Gibbers said, who was somehow holding some cards.

"Yeah. There are people with more chapters than that," Bulbasaur said.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT HAPPY FOR MEEE?" Roseh whined.

**A WORD FROM ROSEH**

So, yeah, twenty chapters. Yay. ...Hey Pikachu, got any fourteens?

Pikachu: Go jump off a cliff.

*falling down le cliff* WHEEEEEEEE!


	21. The Rivalry Revival

Fennekin: You named the chapter after an anime episode?!

Well I couldn't think of anything! Now, get out of the author's platform. You're in this chapter.

**AND NOW FOR THE STORY :D**

Fennekin plopped onto her bed; after a long day of going from box to box hanging out with her friends, and plotting Reevee's Frogadier's doom, she couldn't wait to get some rest.

But someone else thought otherwise...

Fennekin was suddenly Mud-Slapped by something.

After getting the dirt out of her eyes, she saw Mudkip. "Hey there." Mudkip said. "I herd you leik Mudkipz."

"I only like Fennekin and you know it," Fennekin growled.

"But really, aren't MUDKIP the best starters?" the Mud Fish laughed. "Really. Who was introduced earlier? Who has their own meme? Not you!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!" Fennekin drew out a sword that looked like it was made from diamonds.

"Hey, that's _my_ sword!" yelled a voice.

"Dang it, Treecko!" Fennekin threw the diamond sword into a portal that lead to Box 15. "But I'm still taking you on, Mudkip."

"Yeah, show me what you've got."

Fennekin Psychic'd Mudkip, releasing many epic psychic waves. Mudkip used Mud-Slap, but the fox pokemon Cut right through it. She was about to use another attack when her opponent used Whirlpool.

"Ha!" laughed Mudkip. "Now you have to wait four to five turns to attack!"

*Spongebob narrator voice* **Four to five turns later **

"FINALLY!" Fennekin sighed. She used Flamethrower on the floor, burning the wood right under Mudkip. The Mud Fish fell right through.

He, after a long time, made it back to Fennekin's room. "Come and battle me again!" he snarled. "That's what I WOULD say, but I don't-"

"Don't reference Team Aqua." Fennekin face-pawed.

"This will not be the last time we cross paths, Fennekin!" With that, Mudkip ran off.

"OF COURSE NOT, BIDOOF-FOR-BRAINS; WE LIVE TOGETHER!" Fennekin shouted after him.

**A WORD FROM ROSEH**

So, Mudkip and Fennekin have more epic rival stuff going on. Cool! Rivalry is always fun :D


	22. I have NO idea

**A WORD FROM ROSEH**

Yes, I'm doing this at the beginning, because some CRAZY SHIZ is gonna be going on! WARNING: The following may contain craziness, opinions, spoilers, and world breaking. Read at your own risk.

**So, yeah. Let's begin!**

Mudkip ran around in circles, singing at the top of his lungs.

"I'M A LITTLE MUDKIP SHORT AND STOUT

HERE IS MY FIN AND HERE IS MY SNOUT

WHEN I RUN IN CIRCLES HEAR ME SHOUT

TIP ME OVER AND-"

Gibbers whacked Mudkip on the head with a mallet. "You're a snazzwobble!"

"What IS that?!"

"I don't know!"

**~ ~ ~ Wheee ~ ~ ~**

"Meow!" Lassie purred.

"Bark!" Purrloin added.

"Meow!"

"Bark!"

"Meoww meow?"

"Bark bark! Bark bark bark bark."

"Ohhh, _meow_, meow meow."

"You guys are freaks," Chikorita sweatdropped, texting on the random phone that Fennekin had found.

**~ ~ ~ More Wheees ~ ~ ~**

Blue went to his computer.

_RATICATE was deposited into the PC._

"That loser Red will probably be at the Pokemon Tower," he thought to himself. "I should see if any of his Pokemon died so I can rub it in his face. Hehehe..."

"BLUE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR RATICATE?" one of his many cheerleaders shrieked.

"Oh my gosh, Red killed it didn't he?!" another one hissed.

"No, it wasn't like that at all-!" Red shook his head quickly.

Blue laughed to himself. "Uh, yeah, sure, he killed it. GET HIM, FANGIRLS!"

And thus Red was trampled by Blue's groupies and many horrible fan "theories", including this one.

**~ ~ ~ Such Wheee, very wow ~ ~ ~**

Roseh was in the Kanto region, battling a Black Belt and his Hitmonlee.

"Say hi to my Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee shouted as he was about to use Hi Jump Kick.

"But Hi(gh) Jump Kick was renamed in Gen 6!" Roseh pointed out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" screamed a unicorn-cow as he flew to Alabama.

And that's how Roseh broke the world.

Don't worry guys; the world will most likely be restored before the next chapter. ;)


	23. Shades

Roseh was with her Pokemon, playing a game of Go Jump Off A Cliff.

"Anybody have any 2's?" asked Sylveon.

Pichu looked at her cards nervously.

Pikachu whispered to his sister, "Give her the card now."

"But I like my 2!" Pichu whined. "It's pretty!"

"It could be prettier with shades," said Nidorino, placing shades on Pichu's card. The shades fell off, being larger.

Fennekin face-pawed. "You're spending too much time around that Buizel. I'm surprised you haven't gotten the accent yet."

"Nah, I don't care much about the accent." Nidorino shrugged. "But shades are cool!"

"WE CAN TELL." Sylveon said, starting a series of Nidorino-related flashbacks.

**FLASHBACKS, BECAUSE THE PAST IS FUN :D**

"Look, I drew a picture and I love it!" Pichu held up a picture.

"Shades would make it more lovable," said Nidorino. He pulled out a Sharpie marker and drew shades on the paper.

. . .

"Whee, I'm so shiny!" squealed Eevee.

"You'd be shinier with shades," Nidorino put a pair of shades on Eevee.

. . .

"Yeah! I got some cool shades!" Roseh fistpumped.

"Your shades would be cooler... _with shades_." Nidorino put shades on Roseh's shades.

Pikachu put shades on Nidorino's shades that were on Roseh's shades, then put them all in the shade. "SHADE-CEPTION!"

**END OF FLASHBACK, REALITY SUCKS :(**

"So what? I like shades." Nidorino shrugged.

"You're OBSESSED with shades," Fennekin groaned.

"Says the one who's obsessed with world domination," Mudkip rolled his eyes.

Everybody looked at the two starters.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" they said at the same time.

"Awkward," Chikorita sighed.

"It would be less awkward with shades." Nidorino put shades on Chikorita.

"NIDORINO, STOP WITH THE SHADES!" everybody shouted.

**A WORD FROM ROSEH**

Soyah, Nidorino likes shades. Cuz he's cool like that.

So, readers. Have you faved and followed yet? If you haven't, please do so! :D

NIDORINO: And read and review to get free shades!

Seriously, Nidorino. -_- If you start talking Australian, you're getting removed from the book.

NIDORINO: No prawblem at awl, mate! :3

No.

NIDORINO: jk jk. But shades rule! :D

...I guess they do. *puts on a pair of shades* Also Nidorino, you fail at that accent.

NIDORINO: I know. :(

Shades! :D

NIDORINO: Yay!


End file.
